One Last Request
by Arowyn
Summary: One-shot.Set at Mars Lighthouse. Karst and Agatio are defeated, but they both have something to say to Felix before they die...I suck at titles and summaries...A new pairing, KarstxFelix! R&R!


Akachi: XD  
  
Jenna: Um...why are you so happy?  
  
Akachi: It's my first one-shot!!  
  
Karst: *grumbling*  
  
Akachi: Oh, come on! It's not that bad!  
  
Agatio: *growls*  
  
Hama: *glares at the two Proxians and they fall silent* Do the disclaimer, Akachi.  
  
Akachi: Right, right...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Come ON! I don't own Golden Sun! Stop asking me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She screamed as a new wave of pain washed over her. Her dragon mind roared out in frustration as her human mind cried out in pain. She sent a burst of flame towards one of the attackers, and was only half-aware that it hit.  
  
Then she was cold.  
  
Her gigantic dragon head turned towards the source of the cold and saw the female Mercury Adept sending a blast of ice to Karst's draconic partner. Karst and the dragon screamed, both as one this time. She shrunk back into her original body and lay on the floor of the gigantic room, breathing shallow breaths.  
  
"K-karst..." Agatio gasped. "We failed..."  
  
Karst grunted in pain and acknowledgement. "Felix..."  
  
The brown haired Venus Adept strode over to them, the two Mercury Adepts flanked behind him. Each went to the Proxians to try and heal them.  
  
"N-no..." Agatio rasped.  
  
"We were defeated...let us die...with honor," Karst said, her every breath rattling with pain. "Agatio...you must give them the Mars Star."  
  
"Of course...it's in that pack by the statue..." Agatio told them.  
  
Felix nodded and collected the Mars Star before turning to leave.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
Felix turned around to see Karst leaning up against the dragon statue. "Karst...what are you doing?"  
  
Karst looked at the other adepts. "I'd like to talk to Felix alone, please." The others stared at her. Karst's eyes narrowed. "Do you think I could harm him in my present state?!" her gaze softened. "I swear to Iris I shall not harm him..."  
  
The Adepts nodded to them and Felix and left the room, deciding to wait outside the door. Felix watched them leave, then turned back to Karst.  
  
"Now," he said. "What is it that you want?"  
  
Agatio replied from behind Karst, his voice still raspy. "I am going to die soon, Karst. I was wounded much more gravely than you..."  
  
Karst's red eyes filled with sorrow as she gazed at her companion. "We have...a last request of you, Felix."  
  
"Felix...tell my family I love them...and...tell Foreana...that I will always love her..." Agatio gasped, his breath dying. Silent tears ran down Karst's cheeks. Felix glanced at the two Proxians and nodded.  
  
With his last breath, Agatio gasped, "Thank you, Felix..."  
  
Felix nodded dumbly, aware that the huge Mars Adept had joined the souls of Saturos and Menardi.  
  
"Felix...look, I don't know how much longer I have..." Karst winced in pain as blood flowed from her side.  
  
"Karst..."  
  
"No, I have to say this," Karst looked up to the Venus Adept, and Felix was suddenly aware of how beautiful she was. "Felix...ever since the day I met you...you've eluded me."  
  
Felix blinked in surprise. What did she mean? Suddenly Karst's face broke out into a smile, and Felix's heart skipped a beat. She was...stunning...  
  
"I'll come out and say it...I love you, Felix. It killed me to battle you atop Jupiter Lighthouse, to harm you. I love you so much it hurts..." Karst's eyes welled up with tears. Felix was in shock.  
  
'She loves me...'  
  
^No duh, you idiot!^ a voice squeaked from inside his head.  
  
'What the- Petra?!'  
  
^Of course,^ the Djinni said smugly. ^Now say that you love her too, you dolt!^  
  
'I love her?'  
  
Petra sighed irritably. ^YES!^ she roared. ^Now TELL poor Karst before she dies!^  
  
"...Felix?"  
  
Felix snapped out of his conversation and looked down onto Karst.  
  
"Look, if you don't-"  
  
"Karst..." Felix leant down so he was eye-level with her. "I love you, too."  
  
Karst's smile was of pure bliss, and their lips met in a fury of passion. Felix's mind whirled, he was in heaven. They broke the kiss and stared at each other.  
  
"Karst...let me heal you..."  
  
Karst smiled again, a sad smile this time. "It's too late, Felix, my wounds are too fatal. Even Revive can't heal me now. But Felix..." Karst smiled up at him. "Thank you...and let Luna's grace guide you..." Then she went limp in his arms.  
  
Felix fell to his knees onto the hard ground and placed his cheek on Karst's head. Tears slid down his cheeks, a waterfall of sadness. "I love you, Karst..." He placed her body carefully down next to the dragon statue and left the room, glancing back one final time toward his fallen love.  
  
'Let Luna's grace guide you...' Karst's final words echoed in his mind. Felix allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face. "Let Luna and Sol bless your soul, Karst..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akachi: *sniff*  
  
Jenna: *bawling* My poor brother!!!!  
  
Karst: Well...I guess I can forgive you...but write a Agatio/me!!!  
  
Akachi: I will, I will...  
  
Hama: *sigh* Young love...  
  
Akachi: Hey, that reminds me! I have to write a Picard/Hama story!  
  
Hama: *turns red*  
  
Agatio: Um...yeah...review...  
  
Jenna: Oh, let me do it! Review you lot, or I'm coming after you with my Masamune, and I'm not going to be happy! 


End file.
